The invention relates to an incinerator for burning solid municipal waste and more particularly to a rotary combustor for the incinerator in which perforated plugs are placed in the holes which bring combustion air into the rotary combustor but prevent molten aluminum and siftings from passing through the perforations.
Mass burning of solid municipal waste is performed in rotary combustors. The temperature within the combustor, is sufficient to melt aluminum, particularly aluminum beverage cans, which are a common element of the municipal waste and are an aluminum alloy, but will be referred to hereafter as aluminum. The molten aluminum drips through the holes in the rotary combustor which supply the combustion air to burn the waste. The aluminum drippings solidify on sealing surfaces and dampers, damaging the seals and impairing the operation of the control dampers. Even the drippings that solidify on the walls of the wind box requiring frequent removal. Broken glass and other siftings require frequent cleaning and are instrumental in premature failure of bearings and other equipment with close operating tolerances.